Lost and Found
by Phalon22
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They had a little girl who was named Nishi, but they never had the chance to raise her as they were killed and she became the ward of Sesshomaru. What happens when Inuyasha who was supposedly killed comes to reclaim his only
1. Prologue

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They had a little girl who was named Nishi, but they never had the chance to raise her as they were killed and she became the ward of Sesshomaru. What happens when Inuyasha who was supposedly killed comes to reclaim his only child?

-Prologue-

Sesshomaru watched the little hanyou girl with a now adult Rin. He saw nothing of his brother in the young pup that was by human standards fifty years old… However, she was only five years old by appearance. The girl had silver hair and amber colored eyes, the same as him, Inuyasha, and their father. However the girl had the dog ears…

Nishi always had her hair down, and wore a little dress but it was always covered by the long Fire Rat Coat that had the sleeves always rolled up and it reached the ground. Nishi never fell once because of it, also she wouldn't go anywhere without it.

Sesshomaru knew that the hanyou appearance of Nishi were the same traits that as his own son Yoshiyuki had. He saw Yoshiyuki run out to them with great speed. Sesshomaru did nothing to stop him, as Yoshi and Nishi were friends and if you saw one, the other was not far behind.

"Nishi our teacher is here," The rather energetic little boy had said as he came up to the little girl that had the fire rat skin coat draped over her as always. Yoshi knew never to try to take that from his cousin, it was like angering father… After all it's all that was left of his cousin's father, besides the Tetseiga that would someday be bestowed upon her. Yoshi felt a little jealous about that fact but someday he would get something better… The Tenseiga. It had the ability to bestow life, something he wanted to do.

"I'll be back," Nishi told Rin holding her hand and looking up at the young woman that was her aunt. The young girl had everything that she could want as she was raised as a lady even though she reasoned that she wasn't. Even at the age of five years old, she could tell she wasn't like anyone except for Yoshi.

"Go on," Rin said letting go of the girl's hand. She watched her son and her adopted daughter run with their youkai speed out of the courtyard inside past her husband, her mate. "You can see it too, can't you?" She acted seeing Lord Sesshomaru's shadow not far away. "She is not happy, she longs to know about her parents, something neither of us have any knowledge of," Rin spoke.

"Just as well," was all he had said. Sesshomaru did not care for his brother or the miko, but he did seem to have a liking for Nishi who he had made a wish on the Shikon for, so that she would not die as quickly as the human blood would have made her… No she would age like Yoshiyuki, ten years to every year. Sesshomaru wished that someday they would mate with true Youkai, so their lives would be extended ever so more. There were no other Inu Youkais left in this place, the blood lied within the veins of his son and his niece and had a feeling they would have their grandfather's weakness… A weakness for humans. Some thing that was impossible to fight, even he, Lord Sesshomaru had succumbed to it.

"But she is happy here," Rin stated. "All she wants is your approval out of everything she does." It sounded like she was Nishi's own mother, like she was speaking of her own little girl. She thought of her that way and she wouldn't allow anyone to say different. Rin just worried what would happen if someday they woke up and realized Nishi's parents were alive and they wanted to take her away. Rin knew that would break her heart and knew it would do the same to Sesshomaru even if he didn't show it.

In the eastern lands…

A bloodied man held a young woman in his arms, and stopped at the God tree. "We have nothing left," He said. It was obviously that the man wasn't human, he was a hanyou. He lost the last things that meant a damn to him. All that remained was the woman in his arms.

The woman in his arms was struggling for breath. "We… have… to find… her," She spoke. It was Kagome but she was older. She was bleeding profushiousesly and nothing seemed to stop it.

The man sat on the ground with her and said, "We will Kagome, I will find our daughter." The man obviously was Inuyasha; it seemed what he had been through forced him to age a bit more than five years. He heard no reply, Inuyasha looked down to his beautiful Kagome who lay in his arms like she was asleep but she wasn't… Kagome died in his arms. After nearly fifty years of torture by the hands of Naraku and betrayal of Kikyou, Kagome's body had died. There was no choice in the matter. Inuyasha held her tightly… He wept for her and swore revenge in his heart over those that took everything from, his mate and his pup.

An old woman came across the lands and saw them, she was the two bodies. "Inuyasha?" The voice spoke. It was easily identified as Sango even if she had aged. She saw the dead body in Inuyasha's arms. She could easily identify as Kagome. "Kagome," She said in a saddened voice knowing what had happened.

Please Read & Review!


	2. CH 1 Awaiting

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They had a little girl who was named Nishi, but they never had the chance to raise her as they were killed and she became the ward of Sesshomaru. What happens when Inuyasha who was supposedly killed comes to reclaim his only child?

Chapter One: Awaiting

Nishi stood in a centered position that was for yoga. She held the Shikon No Tama wrapped around her hands. She was completely centered, for five hours she held this position. Nishi had grown up within the last hundred years, looking like a female version of Inuyasha. Her mind completely clear and relaxed, driving off the impending emotions. Tonight she would leave; it was customary since she turned thirteen that once a month she left the castle. It was only because she went through the natural stage of "heat" and so she avoided all males during this time… Even her dear cousin who was becoming just like his father.

To Nishi, that was typically a good thing. She thought it was best for Yoshi to be a bit like his father who she admired most in the world. So Nishi took off something she hid in her clothes, it was prayer beads. Along her throat you could see scorched marks indicating the young hanyou had worn it. Nishi put in her bag and smiled, 'I'll give it back to him. I'm surprised it hasn't done more damage… Must because I'm half human now.'

So Nishi finally opened her eyes to look around. The wind was blowing in. She relaxed and went to bathe as she would soon have many things to do. So she wore typical clothes for this time and knew what tonight beheld… The New Moon. Nishi knew where she would go, a human village to see who she saw every time. She never told anyone about him; it would be hard to explain. She took a bag of her things and headed downstairs and saddled one of the warhorses like she did until she caught the scent. "Damn it," She said under her breath.

From behind a male Wolf Youkai came and said, "Lady Nishi… Your scent invigorating." His name was Akira, commonly known as a cousin of Kouga's, from the North. Akira typically wore the skins all of the packs wore but his was white because he lived in the north but remained a lord. He had had his eye on Nishi for the last ten years and his eyes did not waver… It wasn't love he felt for the young hanyou Lady, it was utter lust.

"And you Lord Akira are wasting your time," Nishi spoke coldly. She refused to acknowledge him as she was not prepared to mate with any of the youkai or humans. All that came to her mind a human male she had met, he had been so kind and yet so disturbing. Often she heard from the women of the village was that all the males in his family were lechers. Nishi kept her eyes forward not even looking at him.

"You would do well to know your place in the scheme of things," Lord Akira spoke harshly only find his throat grabbed by a forceful hand and soon saw who had him, it was Lord Yoshiyuki.

"You would dare speak of things you no nothing of," Yoshi spoke in a cold unfeeling tone. "You should be grateful I do not cut your tongue out of your mouth. You know it is forbidden to hinder Lady Nishi's departure into the east." It was very well know and it was forbidden to approach her without her permission. Lord Yoshiyuki was the one who ensured that this happened. He had much of the typical Inu Youkai nature: Overprotective, Arrogant, and easily angered. It was not something he attempted to help after all; he was a lord and refused to let anyone touch who he considered his sister.

Nishi didn't react to what just happened, as it happened often. Lord Akira was the one that most of the time wanted to attempt to mate her and it was forbidden to do so without the approval of Nishi's father. However, Inuyasha was believed dead and so it was up to the approval of Lord Sesshomaru and he refused anyone that obviously was immediately there for one thing that she could never give them… Status. She mounted the horse and told her brother, "I shall return in one week." When she road off out of the castle, obviously she knew where she was going to.

Yoshi's grasp on Akira's neck only tightened and he spoke, "You come near her again I will kill you right where you stand." He threw Akira about twenty feet and said, "You will stay here until she returns and if you attempt to leave I will give you to the soldiers to be killed." He walked away knowing that Nishi could of handled it herself but he preferred doing it, instilling fear in other lords to make him seem more Youkai than human.

"Damn, tonight is the night of the full moon," Inuyasha growled. He wished he was a Youkai because then he wouldn't have to worry about things like this. Inuyasha could carry out his plans to kill Naraku who had surrounded himself with more incarnations now. However, he wanted to visit Kagome today. Inuyasha missed her dearly; it had been a hundred years since her passing and had been told that his beloved pup was dead. A part of him didn't want to believe as he ran past the trees with a great deal of speed and stopped at the God tree. There a stone rested against it and he put flowers. "I will keep my promise," He spoke aloud.

Suddenly a voice came from the clearing, "Inuyasha?" It was obvious a man, someone who was young and yet not so.

Inuyasha could hear the sound of a staff occasionally hit the ground. "Miroku what are you doing out here?" He said to the man when he came into view.

The man was in demon slayer's fitting with two swords at his waist. He was not a monk, well not entirely. Miroku Houshi was the name given to him because of his great-great grandfather who had supposedly been a good man. This kid looked so much like him it was uncanny. "Awaiting something," Miroku spoke cryptically. He couldn't let anyone that he had meetings with a beautiful girl at night.

"Feh," was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth and noticed what time it was. There was a few hours of light left.

"You're getting old," Miroku commented only to get hit on the head by Inuyasha.

"I am not old," Inuyasha declared. He had aged 15 years since the birth of his daughter, so now he looked to be in his thirties.

"Atleast I didn't get slapped," Miroku said rubbing his face.

"You're just like him," Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku knew exactly who Inuyasha spoke of. He was speaking of who he was named for, the monk. Miroku had tendencies that he would never imagine denying. However, Nishi troubled him; he felt something other than lust towards the woman and knew he would eventually have to tell someone of her.

So the both of them returned to the Demon Slayers village that had been completely rebuilt. There were people always being trained, people having their own lives and being happy with it. However, Miroku didn't seem content with the thought of remaining here.

Kikyou had yet to pass into the next world and still sought the soul of Naraku. She had no emotion in her face as there was much to do. She knew Inuyasha hated her for indivertibly getting him and his mate captured and taking away his daughter. Kikyou let Inuyasha believed what he would; she knew that child was safer in the hands of Sesshomaru than Inuyasha.

Kikyou walked on the solid ground and could feel it, Naraku was planning another attack. She wasn't sure she was prepared for Naraku who wished to make her submissive to him. She refused to be subdued and thought about that young child who might be dead by now, however she doubted it. Suddenly she felt something… "The Shikon No Tama… Here?" She said aloud and knew this wasn't good.

Kikyou had left Inuyasha's sword, the Shikon No Tama, and Inuyasha's coat with the child as they were items of power and could be used as such for survival. However, it was rumored that Lord Sesshomaru had wished for the girl to become a hanyou so to give her a chance to live a little longer. 'He is weak because of his mate,' she thought to herself quietly as she continued on the path and saw a war horse speed past. 'The pup continues to toy with what she was given,' Kikyou thought to herself.

Nishi had the horse speed closer to the village until she stopped in a clearing. She relaxed for a moment and knew she could wait until she changed to go meet Miroku. Nishi felt a little flustered at the thought of seeing him again. 'Why do I feel like this around him? Wait I'm not even near the village yet. Okay, relax, relax.' She thought to herself. It only made her remember…

FLASHBACK

It had been two years ago, Nishi had rode for the first time without an escort. She had come to what people called The Inuyasha Forest, deemed where her birth parents had met. She had made camp near the Bone Eater's well when she came to the god tree. Nishi in her human form had long soft raven colored hair and had deep dark eyes and always wore a commoner's kimono. She felt content here, calm for some reason. It felt like she should stay here.

"You're drawn to it too," Miroku spoke.

It was only when Nishi turned around she saw him. He was two years younger, sixteen. The age difference in appearance was not that much to differ from. It didn't take long for Nishi to take out a pair of Sais. She didn't care about what it was but there was something about him. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Miroku Houshi," He stated.

"A monk?" Nishi replied.

"No, I am named after a relative, he was the monk," Miroku replied and saw her lower her weapons. He relaxed as well as he had never seen women react that way, well not before getting to know him anyways.

"I apologize, these are trying times," Nishi told him. "My name is…" 'Come up with something quick….' "Sureiyaa." She knew not to give out her true name even to a man. Nishi was thankful humans did not have the heightened senses like those with Youkai blood in their veins.

"Sureiyaa? Doesn't seem to fit you…" Miroku spoke rather softly, looking at the young woman with interest. Something was there and he couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

'He's not as dumb as he looks,' a voice in Nishi thought to herself. Nishi said, "I apologize for my actions earlier, I do not like to be snuck up on," She told him having her full courtly manners. It was a mixture of apology and arrogance. Sesshomaru had rubbed off on his niece.

"Maybe you would like to join me in a meal," Miroku requested as he approached the young girl. He felt his hand twitch and knew if he got too close he would be able to control his 'possessed' hand.

End Flashback

'I have only myself to blame for finding him so endearing, possessed hand in all,' Nishi thought. 'At least I told him my real name last time and I almost feel like I should not have done so. It seemed to make things hard on him.' She continued to think to herself.

Flashback

Miroku put a prayer bead around the neck of Nishi that looked a lot like his. "You gave me something so I am giving something to you," He told her resting his hand now on the collarbone of Nishi.

Nishi looked at him confused and said, "But I haven't given you anything."

"Your time," Miroku said. "And your name."

"Houshi-samma, by name isn't Sureiyaa. I lied to you then, my name is Nishi." She told him not looking at him as she held his hand in place and if she had been paying attention would have seen him blush.

Miroku couldn't believe this; she wasn't slapping him or saying anything. She told him simply she had lied to him, but what seemed to put him deep in thought was the name she given… 'Nishi'. It made sense why she came on the nights Inu hanyous turned human and if he thought this was who she really was… Inuyasha's daughter was alive and she may have not even known that fact.

End Flashback

* * *

Please RR! 


	3. CH 2 Encounters

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They had a little girl who was named Nishi, but they never had the chance to raise her as they were killed and she became the ward of Sesshomaru. What happens when Inuyasha who was supposedly killed comes to reclaim his only child?

Chapter Two: Encounters

Yoshiyuki watched as Nishi departed and wondered if he should have told her about his beloved mother's condition. Yoshi walked down the halls, almost walking on air. After walking down several corridors he found himself at a large door with wood carvings donning the door. He opened the door to see a frail form of a woman. The woman appeared to be no older than fifty years old. The woman was coughing and hacking profusiously. At that moment the only thing Lord Yoshi wanted to do was make a wish so his mother could live as long as his father… Yoshi didn't want to lose his dear mother Rin who was what kept Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Yoshiyuki on their toes, but now that task is what Nishi held now. "I will not lose you mother," Yoshi uttered so low not even the youkai could hear it.

Yoshi came into his parents chambers; his father was no where in sight. So he approached his mother's side, she was still coughing terribly. His soft golden eyes staring down at his mother and felt her of her head. The fever had finally broke, a good sign at least and pulled up a chair and sat by her. His strong hanyou hands held his mother, Rin's frail hand. Yoshi looked so much like his father in the clothing his father wore but he bore no tail. All he desired was to save his mother, willing to wish she was an Inu Youkai female if it meant to save what was left of her. For the first time, the young lord wept and rested his hot cheek against her hand.

It wasn't long until Yoshi fell asleep and Lord Sesshomaru found his son at Rin's side. He knew that Rin was the sun and the stars and that it was hard letting go. He found no medicine for his wife as this was meant as an illness only a youkai could recover from. Had he not already made the wish for Nishi's life to be extended he would have wished for his wife's life to be long, greatly longer. Sesshomaru didn't move that very doorway. Suddenly he sensed her stirring.

Rin had begun to stir and felt warmness against her skin and looked to see her son. It saddened her she brought so much sadness to those she loved. Her son's silver hair tickled her arms and weakly smiled as she saw a man in the doorway… It was her Lord, her mate, her husband who she wished she could be with forever, even when she was a child more than a hundred and fifty years ago. Rin retrieved her hand and stroked her dear son's hair and soft silky dog ears. She had a soft cloth to her mouth as she began to cough again; her own blood came out onto the cloth.

Both Sesshomaru and Yoshi smelt the blood and Yoshi immediately awoke and saw his ailing mother. He immediately took a water pitcher and poured into the glass. Obviously it was dusk as the light had vanished and Lord Yoshiyuki now looked like a human male in Lord clothing. He helped his mother with the glass so she would not spill anything and left her side. Yoshi left for his chambers that weren't far away but he immediately disrobed after shutting his door behind him and began to wear ningen clothing. "I'm going to find my sister and fix this," He declared more to himself as he strapped two swords to his side.

_Naraku had built a fine army and more enemies than he could count. After all he had more power than he had than a hundred years ago. He had tried to find the Shikon No Tama but Kikyou had hidden it well. Naraku still wished to cast out the weaker demons within him and would do so once he knew where that cursed jewel was._

Naraku having finished with his concubine for the night, he now sat in his more favorite room of this new castle… He had acquired. Naraku sat in his sitting position wearing his kimono that revealed his bare chest was always open to show off his upper form. He had relaxed and could feel something suddenly that made him jerk from his focus of the destruction of another area of Japan. It was the pulsating of the Shikon No Tama that called to him; Kikyou's harborer had come out into plain sight.

Naraku often felt this sensation, having not been the first time this happened over the course of four years. Often he sensed the power that called out to him. So now he knew he had to take it back but he preferred to do his harm from a distance. Naraku had only once done his harm up close, trying to kill Lord Sesshomaru's only male offspring, Lord Yoshiyuki which had lead the loss of an arm.

Kanna stood not but three feet away from him holding the mirror showing him an image. It was a young maiden a horseback, her looks were appealing but that didn't matter to him. He saw the one thing he needed that was around the girl's neck. It was the Shikon No Tama; it was purified in its entirety.

"Do wish to attack her now?" Kanna asked.

"No, we will wait, we will watch to see who this maiden is," Naraku seeing only a maiden as it was night fall. He could never imagine the infant he had tried to kill could have been this young maiden he was watching now who was in Inuyasha Forest.

Nishi sat on the god tree and tried to relax and felt stupid that she let her emotions start going bizzerk for a ningen boy. She felt her heart beat fast as she thought of their last encounter of how he rested his hand on her chest above her breasts and how she had…. 'I'm not thinking this, I'm not thinking this!' She screamed inside of her mind. Nishi didn't want to find a mate, she wanted to use as much of her youth as she had left. She hated boys that chased after her for her title… But Miroku didn't really know who she was; he thought she was just a ningen girl.

Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes. She grasped her Sais that was at her hips. "Who's there?" Nishi demanded jumping down. A man stood there in a red haori, he had dark raven hair and violet eyes like her's. She had her Sais prepared for battle and looked just as determined.

Inuyasha stood there holding his sword, it wasn't Tetseiga but still he could use it well. He looked like he had just seen a ghost as he looked at the young woman. He was able to shake it off as he thought he had just seen Kagome for an instant, his Kagome. "Inuyasha, who are you?" He demanded.

For a moment all the color from Nishi's face just went away. The echoing sounds of that name, her father's name. "You lie, Inuyasha is a silver Inu hanyou," She said forgetting for a moment about the new moon and she was looking human herself. After all, Nishi had believed her whole life that her father was dead, as was her mother, Kagome.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck, not many people knew about that little detail… They also never knew about Inuyasha's new moon problem. He moved his hand from his sword hilt and just blatantly told her, "Feh. Believe what you want." Inuyasha walked off, feeling a bit insulted by the girl.

Nishi then was the one that walked away where her horse was. She figured maybe Miroku might come to find her later. Then again, they were only acquaintances. Nishi sighed, "He will only require my company when he requires companionship." She had no idea Inuyasha though human could still hear her. She sat down on a blanket looking up at the sky; a couple stars had come out. "The sky will be filled with stars tonight," She looking at the sky in wonderment.

Miroku meanwhile was held up in the village. He had just been slapped by one of the maidens who had misunderstood about the question about bearing his children. It was a simple question after all. Miroku rubbed the side of his face and uttered, "At least Nishi doesn't slap me." Then he realized something, tonight she was going to be there and he had to tell her some great things especially about her heritage.

So Miroku leaving his staff in his father's home, he made his way through the forest. He found her not at the God tree and found Inuyasha watching the young girl. He was so quiet and took out one of his swords and used the hilt to tap on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned quickly to hit whoever had made him lose his concentration. It was the damned demon slayer and he followed Miroku back to the god tree. "What was that about!" He demanded of him.

"You shouldn't spy on young women," Miroku stated, but he shouldn't really speak of such matters… As he had been caught on many occasions watching young women bathe, it was in his blood and he had no problem with it.

"I was not spying," Inuyasha declared trying to remain calm but it was extremely hard at the moment. "Who is she anyways?" He asked.

'I shouldn't tell him,' Miroku thought to himself. 'It will be hard for the both of them if she really is his kid…' He mused. "Sureiyaa," He stated.

"Why is she here in my forest?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This isn't your forest, Sureiyaa comes here on retreat to have some peace of mind," Miroku spoke. "You want to deny anyone peace?"

Inuyasha walked back to the village after saying, "Feh," one last time. He was still affected after all, the girl reminded him of Kagome. It might have been her features or it could have been the way she had acted upon meeting him, he couldn't tell.

When Miroku thought Inuyasha was far enough away he approached Nishi by coming up behind her. Then there was a crack.

Nishi reacted simply by grabbing Miroku's sword and holding it to his throat and he backed up to a tree. She was smiling and said, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Miroku had a devilish grin on his face and said, "I will be severely punished." The images in his mind were all but clean. After all he was a hentai (pervert), something he had in common with all the males in his family. The only thing he had in common with them, he couldn't help what he was thinking… Kissing those sweet lips.

Nishi put his sword back in its hilt and said, "You wish." She felt Miroku's hold it there and suddenly she felt her heart jump and breathing become shallow. 'Oh no,' She thought to herself as she felt her nervousness just increase. Nishi actually blushed at his action. "Um, Miroku-Chan, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice obviously revealing her nervousness with small breaks but enough for him to hear.

Sesshomaru lay beside his beloved mate. He had never dealt with defeat well or at all, as he had proved countless times. He positioned himself behind her so she could rest against him. They had done such since they had become mates. Anytime Rin had become ill or in distress that he could sense, he always positioned himself like so. Sesshomaru had felt Rin fall asleep in arms, her breathing was not interrupted with coughing. It was at a normal steady pace. He nuzzled at her neck, more of a comfort than anything else.

There was no telling how much time they had left and wondered if he had made the right choice in mating her. He knew he would be distraught in losing her and he wondered if claiming her when she was nineteen years of age had been right. However, the great Lord Sesshomaru would never admit to having made a mistake, after all he had claimed her long before he mated with her.

Sesshomaru looked down at his Lady of the Western Lands. Rin had never wanted the title, only to be with him forever. He knew where his son had gone, it was not hard to decipher, and Yoshiyuki had gone to seek out his sister-cousin. They both knew that the Shikon No Tama could grant you one wish and he knew the longer it was with her, the more it was purified. However there was no telling what wish his foolish son would make. Sesshomaru didn't care at the moment, as long as it meant Rin lived on.

* * *

Please Read Review! If you have suggestions, please say them, I like to hear what people think! 


	4. CH3 The Undeserving

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They had a little girl who was named Nishi, but they never had the chance to raise her as they were killed and she became the ward of Sesshomaru. What happens when Inuyasha who was supposedly killed comes to reclaim his only child?

Chapter Three: The Undeserving

"_**Um, Miroku-kun, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice obviously revealing her nervousness with small breaks but enough for him to hear.**_

"What I desire most in the world," Miroku replied as he used his right hand to support Nishi's neck as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He had kissed women before but this was different, it wasn't intimacy he was looking towards. It was something much more different.

Nishi couldn't believe what he was doing, but then again, he was a man and she would never have expected to enjoy this. She found herself closing her eyes as she felt his lips on her's. It just seemed a natural thing to do as she kissed back and used her free hand to hold Miroku's hand against her face.

Miroku had no problem using his stronger jaws to slightly open Nishi's mouth so he could deepen the kiss. It was then he let go of Nishi's hand that rested on the hilt of his sword but he felt her move away. He could feel his inner demon revel in the whole feel of her lips. A slight growl came forth, he could feel his desires, and the innermost ones start to emerge that were purely animalistic.

When he kissed her like that Nishi's eye flew open and she moved away. She couldn't believe he had done such a thing. Nishi's breathing was ragged and her face was read. 'That kiss was nice but why did he kiss me like **_that_**?' Nishi hadn't much experience when kissing males of either Youkai or Ningen race breeding. Miroku and her kiss had been first and she liked it. She felt bothered about it all; one thing was she felt, aroused. Nishi couldn't explain it but it was there, deep down tickle. Then there was something else, she could swear she heard a growl while he kissed her and to some degree it made her think: 'Maybe he isn't a ningen.'

Miroku smelt a particular scent that brought him to lift his left eyebrow. 'She's aroused,' He thought to himself. He hadn't expected that to happen as she was a child compared to Youkai standards, but as far as Hanyous considered, she was the beginning age for mating, he knew quite a bit about that considering what he was though he had never openly admitted it.

Nishi was still feeling a whirlwind of emotions with her first kiss. She had continued to feel a sensation in lower regions she couldn't understand yet. "Why did you do that?" She asked as soon as she got her senses back. Nishi didn't know what to do so she stood there wondering why in the seven hells he would do this to her, make her feel such things.

"You liked it," Miroku stated as a fact. "As I said, it's what I've desired most in the world since I've met you." He could not help what he felt, all he wanted to do was have her and he also felt many things, and right now he felt the same thing that Nishi did, he felt aroused as well.

"That isn't the point," She began until she heard what he had said about wanting her since they met. "You didn't even really know me then," Nishi told him blushing madly now and trying to fight a smile.

Miroku had no desire to fight what he was feeling as he approached her and held his hand against Nishi's face. He felt her relax, it was a good feeling.

Nishi closed her eyes to the touch; it felt wrong that a man could make her feel such things. He seemed to knock down all the walls she had put up to protect herself. She was by hanyou standards to a ningen, fifteen, the same age her mother was when she met Inuyasha and her future friends.

It was then Miroku took this opportunity to casually stroke Nishi's butt. He thought it would go really well for him; however he didn't expect to get what he usually got.

Nishi felt the caress on her bottom and reacted by slapping Miroku quite hard across the face. "Hentai!" She yelled and went away from him severely angered by what he had just done. Nishi went towards where her horse was as well as her supplies.

"Nishi wait!" Miroku called to her. He used his hanyou speed to try to catch up with her. He quickly grabbed her arm and said, "Hold on wait."

Nishi fought against Miroku and said, "Move your hand before I break it." He didn't know anything about her or so she assumed. The arousal had faded from scent and she now wanted to hurt him, she knew what she was getting into when she met him. Nishi turned to face him as best as she could.

Miroku let go of her arm and said, "Don't leave." The inner demon was getting riled up again, telling him to take her now. He craved her lips and knew he would have to have her again. He couldn't help the desire and wouldn't stop it; well unless he go so out of control he would hurt Nishi and he didn't want to do that.

Nishi sighed as she realized something about all of this and said, "Show me what you really are." She just knew that it was dangerous about such things. She faced him really just wanting know what he was, if he had any youkai blood at all.

Miroku smirked and soon he changed into his natural form. His ningen blue eyes turned into dog-like green eyes, purple tinted hair, and he had claws and fangs like Inuyasha. The rest of him remained the same, such as what he wore. However on the hand that was possessed with the Kazaana, there was scarred flesh. "How did you know?" He asked.

Nishi was fascinated by his appearance; she wasn't sure what kind of hanyou he was. She tried not stare. So she brushed her hand across his cheek and noticed him close his eyes and begin to purr. Nishi couldn't help but be fascinated, her anger of earlier seemed about gone.

Miroku had no idea why she was being tender to him. He didn't seem to care as the tiny hairs on the back of Nishi's hands graced his face almost making him subordinate to her. He knew it was part of his genetics, that something like this was used in mating to keep the other under control. Miroku could feel himself begin to submit as his purrs grew louder.

Inuyasha meanwhile was still thinking about the girl he had met, Miroku had called her Sureiyaa. That basically meant 'slayer' and assumed she was a demon exterminator. However he didn't believe it, something told him that some how she was connected to his daughter. He had seen the Shikon No Tama around her neck and didn't act on taking it. He could have wished for his family back, but he would not resurrect them to cause more pain with another death, he was not that foolish.

Inuyasha however found himself in the middle of the forest. He wasn't relaxed, quite the opposite and hated having to count on these foolish ningens for his own survival. So like the stubborn ass he was, he began to walk towards 'his' forest.

Yoshi wore a soldier's typical traveling clothes as he rode towards a village. 'Damn my senses,' He thought to himself. He knew that this was not a good thing that he couldn't smell his sister-cousin. It would complicate the hell out of things. Yoshiyuki had no idea where Nishi would be and figured this village was the best place to start.

So Yoshi came across a man in a red haori that he slightly recognized. "Old man," Lord Yoshiyuki stated in a cold man. He saw Inuyasha turn to face him with a slightly pissed look on his face.

"I am not an old man," He said in what passed for a growl when he was a human. Inuyasha didn't get why three individuals had called him old. He was only a little over 350 years old, oh well that was old and older than most hanyous got to live. However, Inuyasha would never admit to being an old man.

"I am L," He began to say lord in that cold condescending tone of his but faltered. "I am called Yoshi, I am looking for a woman who may of pass through this area today, have you seen any women pass through?" His voice was made pleasant; however it was completely forced pleasantness.

"Why, your wench run away from you?" Inuyasha asked placing his arms within the sleeves of his haori. Something about this kid bothered him, he already figured this kid was a lord and trying to pretend not to be was making him fail pretty miserably.

"She is not a wench," Yoshi almost growled. "She is my cousin and my mother is ill, she does not know," He said ready to hit the man for his insolence towards him and Nishi. Yoshi knew beating the crap out of him wouldn't be a fair fight or he assumed it wouldn't be.

Inuyasha didn't say much and just pointed in the direction of the forest. He figured he would try to keep Miroku from getting killed like usual.

Nishi realized in full what she was doing and what Miroku was. "No," She said retrieving her hand. She didn't need another male after her. However, Nishi safely assumed Miroku was just looking for a mate. Not land, not a title, just, companionship.

Miroku put his human guise up once again, his scent as a ningen female in heat was driving him insane. He knew this was only going to get worst for him. 'Thank Buddha,' He thought to himself as he caught the scent of Inuyasha. With his youkai speed he whispered in Nishi's ear, "I know who you are Nishi, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome."

The color of Nishi's face went away. 'He knew? How? Why didn't he say anything? Does this mean he's like all of the rest?' It was a few moments until she finally burst out, "Who's Inuyasha?"

"Nishi is the name of Inuyasha's daughter, who might have possibly been raised by Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku told her. "Your father has been looking for you for a hundred and fifty years," He told her standing behind her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"That may be so, but it changes nothing. I was brought to my uncle for a purpose. Not all children are meant to know their parents, "Nishi said fiddling with the Shikon No Tama. She felt nervous when she said, "Does it?"

There was no sound at all. Nishi looked up and Miroku was gone. 'Stupid hanyou, why do I have to like him?' Nishi thought to herself. She let go of the jewel. 'He said my father was looking for me. But I don't know what kind of man he was or is or even the type of woman my mother was.'

Suddenly an arrow went right past Nishi and landed an inch from her feet. Nishi looked up immediately to see a woman standing with a bow and arrow at her. She got up as fast as she could to grasp her Sais.

"You think you can slap away what I gave you Nishi?" Kikyou asked with no emotion in her voice. "You are too much like your mother." She eyed the Shikon No Tama around the girl's neck.

"Never met my mother. And you are?" Nishi asked still in defensive mode. 'Great, I have an enemy already.' She thought to herself.

Inuyasha had already caught the sight of Kikyou with her bow and arrows drawn on a girl and he didn't like this at all. He was trying to get to them both in a hurry. "Kikyou," He yelled. Inuyasha had drawn his sword as had Yoshiyuki.

Kikyou had not withdrawn the arrow and now felt a sword placed against her jugular. "Monk," she said, "Remove your sword."

"Wrong, I am no monk, that requires a little purity and I have never been pure," He said giving Kikyou a slap on the ass.

Kikyou had never been so humiliated before. She dropped her arrow instantly and immediately Miroku removed his sword from her neck and removed his free hand from Kikyou. 'The things I do for Nishi,' Miroku thought to himself. He knew he hadn't answered her questions. He approached her only to get a nice slap across the face from her.

Nishi had seen what Miroku had done, so just out of pure reaction, she slapped him.

_Why did I?_

**Cuz you want him.**

_No I don't. I shouldn't care. I'm not his mate._

**But you wish to be.**

_I do not! I'm only 150 years old._

**And?**

_And? And he's a lecherous hanyou._

**So you won't find a better Youkai.****You wish for him to dominate you.**

_No! No! No! I want him… To treat me as a person._

Inuyasha watched as a now composed Kikyou launched an arrow at the distracted couple. "Duck!" He yelled.

Nishi reacted by pushing Miroku down to the ground as the arrow went through her shoulder. She did not scream as she fell to her knees. "Oh kami this hurts," She said as Miroku caught her.

Yoshi felt an adrenaline surge as he attacked Kikyou, dodging the impending doom that would befall.

Kikyou left, she was carried away by her shikigami. She had succeeded in what she had planned, by bringing together undeserving. Kikyou had chosen to let Kagome win, so she could have Inuyasha and they could have a semblance of a family. However, with Naraku's attacks, Kikyou had taken the child away and given Nishi to Sesshoumaru so the child would not be weak. Now the undeserving child had the monk, she could see that this 'Miroku' was the same one from before.

Inuyasha stood frozen as he saw Kikyou disappear. He remembered in a flash, the way she had been wounded was in similar fashion the same way Kagome had died in. Now this girl had been hit with an arrow almost to seal her into the god tree but there wasn't enough force to do that.

Miroku had already pulled the arrow out. He had opened the kimono partially to check on the bleeding to stop it. He had smelt something enticing: Vanilla, Jasmine, Musk, and... Her arousal. 'Not now,' He thought to himself.

'He's just checking,' Nishi thought before the pain became unbearable. She passed out from it all.

"Nishi?" Miroku said, obviously she was unconscious in his arms. He would have to take her to the village and tend to her there.

Inuyasha had heard that name and froze. 'Is it possible?'

END OF CHAPTER.

BETA-ED BY darktoad

* * *

Read Review! If you have questions or comments pertaining to so far please put them in the review, otherwise thanks for reading!

Demonbabe322- Thankyou and here's a new update, enjoy!  
Holders-of-The-ShikonJewel- So not to be damned, here is a brand new update.  
Writing Woman- Thankyou.  
Spike's Girl Luna Ash- Per request I am continuing. 

Thos e who are reading I will only be able to post once per week but I am suffering from major writer's block. I will try to have a new chapter up soon!

* * *


	5. CH4 Plans & Comings

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome mated. They had a little girl who was named Nishi, but they never had the chance to raise her as they were killed and she became the ward of Sesshoumaru. What happens when Inuyasha who was supposedly killed comes to reclaim his only child?

Chapter Four: Plans & Comings

Nishi had been sleeping while Miroku had treated her wounds and Inuyasha and Yoshiyuki had been arguing the whole time outside of Miroku's hut. She laid flatly on her back, her bound chest barely revealed. There was no Mikos for the village now; it remained in Miroku's realm to treat her.

Miroku some how managed to keep himself from groping her while she slept, occasionally flinching. He sat next to her cleansing his hands thinking about quite a few things such as the best way to have Nishi agree to be his mate.

Inuyasha and Yoshiyuki meanwhile were now just glaring daggers at each other. "She is not going back," Inuyasha finally growled at the male who was his daughter's age. He would not allow his daughter to be taken from him again.

"She is going back, my mother is ill as I told you," Yoshiyuki spoke. "It is not up to you whether she goes or stays, you are highly incapable of taking care of her if she needed it," He told the old man.

The noise was starting to make Nishi toss a bit and possibly awake her. So Miroku finally came out of the hut wiping his hands on a cloth with the broken arrow. "It will be up to her if she goes," Miroku spoke up. "You two should lower your voices or you will wake her, nothing like an arrow going through a shoulder when you're completely human."

"You would know," Yoshi told the man as if he was a peasant.

"Actually I wouldn't," Miroku stated.

"What?" Yoshi asked a bit confused.

"He's a Hanyou," Inuyasha spoke to the boy. "It is a very rare occasion hes a human," He spoke.

"Let her rest," Miroku stated.

"If you groped her you're dead exterminator," Inuyasha stated going into the hut. It was almost what could pass for a growl from a human voice. He had in a way found his daughter and wondered how long Miroku had been seeing her and didn'tt like it. The thought of his own daughter with a Hentai was not a good thing. Inuyasha sat across from the laying form and took out a blanket and placed it over Nishi. "Youre not going anywhere," He stated.

Naraku had watched the entire sight, intrigued about the girl who he had failed to kill as an infant. Now he knew he could make her Inuyashas enemy however making her Sesshoumaru and his sons enemy would be much more complicated. It seemed this would be a challenge. A malicious grin danced on the features of his face knowing that he would succeed.

"New Moons are their weakest points," He said aloud knowing that waiting a moon would not be so hard. After Naraku didn'tt want to deal with the entire village, after all many of them had trained to become Demon Slayers so they could be the defense of their village from Youkai attacks.

An adult-looking Hakudoushi stood in a corner of the room. It looked like a copy of Naraku with purple hair and eyes. He wore a noble-mans kimono and armor; his hair was up in a high ponytail. "You believe she will be easy to manipulate when it was so hard to control Kagome and Kikyou?" He asked with his arms crossed, within the space of his arms was a Chinese Pudao.

"Are you afraid of a woman Hakudoushi?" Naraku asked with a laugh. He wouldn'tt allow anyone to upstage him.

Hakudoushi smirked and asked, "What do you want done with her?"

Nishis eyes began to open and her shoulder hurt. She knew shed be fine once the sun rose but it would be a while and after she was a Hanyou again there would be no problems concerning her health, all shed need was a little bit of rest. Nishi groaned as she sat up and saw the old man. "Wheres Miroku old man, and the witch that shot me?" She asked grasping her arm that was bound again to her chest. She had Inuyashas gruffness when in a mood.

"Im not a old man pup," Inuyasha said just as gruff. "Her name is Kikyou and Miroku is outside probably groping some village girl," He stated trying to upset her but wasn'tt working. "Stay down," He told her. "Youre still weak," He said.

"Hell no," Nishi said getting up and tried to support herself against the hut with her free arm. "I need to know why my cousin is here," She stated as she got up and clutched the Shikon No Tama.

"Feh, sit down wench," Inuyasha said, his tone angrier. His daughter had his stubbornness and he didn'tt think that was a good thing at all.

"My name isn'tt wench old man, its Nishi. Ni-shi! Get that through your thick head," She stated, now she was losing her composure and she didn'tt care at the moment.

Sounds like Kagome and looks like Kagome, Inuyasha thought to himself. He was in a bit of shock and said, "Definitely my pup."

Nishi lost her train of thought after what the man had said. He looked to be in his forties and that was considered old in this day and age. "Youre not Inuyasha," She spoke.

"You've never met me before how could you tell that I wasn't me, wench," Inuyasha stated.

Nishi was not happy and just said in an angered tone, "Would you just SIT down and leave me alone!" She was not happy and one word was all it took when Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground. Something occurred to her, her uncle had said something that one word could be said to subdue her father Osuwari, was all it could take. So this old man could be her father. She let herself fall against the wall and groaned in pain as it hit that shoulder. Nishi mumbled a few choice profane words that were mostly in the Inu language.

Inuyasha was not going to cuss his daughter out, she didn'tt know and so he would deal with her accordingly. It was just a matter of time now. "Dont. Do. That. Again," He stated trying to pry himself off the ground. He finally got up and sat across from her.

**Okay here's the part where I answer comments and wipes away brow Yeah and I finally was able to write this chapter, took me long Blue Wolf Here's another chapter.  
phoenixoffireluvsanime Thanks!  
Demonbabe322 Nishi still hasn't completely taken it in yet as you just read.  
gold-dragonrider-of-pern Thanx!  
Sanjo Well here's another chapter! I know it was a long wait as well.  
TheDarkAngel101Shock, Utter Shock. TC: Thanks fluffy. :)  
Yushi: Thanks for the ideas and ecouragement, it helps!  
Dark Toad: Thanks!**


End file.
